


Jefferscott Fanmix

by Lambyrt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fanmix, Implied Character Death, Implied abuse, M/M, Music, YouTube, idk dawg but it's music, uhhh what else do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambyrt/pseuds/Lambyrt
Summary: I made this for my Mark.It's canon divergent: in this universe, Mark is a private tutor for Nathan && Nathan is transgender. The Dark Room is more or less their shared living space when things get rough; it's frequently used outside of projects. Things aren't inherently abusive; the love between them is mutual and healthy up until Mark starts abusing drugs. He drags Nathan down with him and the rest plays out pretty canon-wise. He ends up killing Nathan by drugging him enough to kill him, and holds him in his arms as he dies.If anyone's interested in reading tidbits from that AU, let me know. (finger guns)





	Jefferscott Fanmix

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn_2hcxn8R6evf9iXuh1TyTBzDkrazJWX).

Before We Were Too Deep  
aka Part A

> 1\. Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood  
>  “Take you like a drug / I taste you on my tongue”  
>  “Go ahead and cry little (boy) / Nobody does it like you do  
>  I know how much it matters to you / I know that you got daddy issues  
>  And if you were my little (boy) / I'd do whatever I could do  
>  I'd run away and hide with you / I love that you got daddy issues”  
>  Song widely appeals to Mark’s possessive nature and desire to protect Nathan from his parents and their bullshit. First line selected is from Nathan’s POV, chorus is from Mark’s.
> 
> 2\. Like Real People Do - Hozier  
>  “I had a thought, dear / However scary  
>  About that night / The bugs and the dirt  
>  Why were you digging? / What did you bury  
>  Before those hands pulled me / From the earth?”  
>  “I will not ask you where you came from / I will not ask you, neither should you”  
>  “Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips / We should just kiss like real people do”  
>  First lines are from Nathan’s POV. He knows Mark isn’t all warmth and light; there’s something dark, just at the edge of his eyes, just at the corners of his being. He knows it, but he knows he shouldn’t ask. Mark wouldn’t tell him anyway. Love begins to bud.
> 
> 3\. Colours - Halsey  
>  Mark looking on towards Nathan. Everything about the boy is blue. Their hands touch, and suddenly, they’re both purple.  
>  “Art is not what I create. What I create is chaos.”
> 
> 4\. Unconsolable - X Ambassadors  
>  “Come up to my house / Drink with my friends  
>  You can lay on my couch /Aching to start all over again”  
>  “And you said you are / Unconsolable”  
>  Nathan confronts Mark with the damage his father is doing to him. He’s invited to the Dark Room for the first time; Mark holds him while he cries.
> 
> 5\. I Know I’m A Wolf - Young Heretics  
>  From Mark’s POV to Nathan. A love song. Mark is the very same breed (“wolf”) that has hurt Nathan since he was a child. However, he can only watch the boy get hurt so many times before he picks him up: soft, sore, weary. He’ll be his, if he wants it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Love and the Mess We Made of It  
(And the Mess it Made of Us)  
aka Part B

> 6\. Pet - A Perfect Circle  
>  “Pay no mind what other voices say / They don't care about you  
>  Like I do”  
>  Nathan crawls into his arms as if it’s the only thing he can do to survive. Maybe it is. Mark doesn’t take it lightly. No one will ever love Nathan as much as he does. No one will ever have the chance to.
> 
> 7\. Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea - MISSIO  
>  “Welcome to my cage little lover / Time to rearrange with you baby  
>  Still don't know your name miss honey / Let's go up in flames pretty lady”  
>  No explanation needed, lol.
> 
> 8\. Tessellate - Ellie Goulding (cover)  
>  “Bite chunks out of me  
>  You're a shark and I'm swimming”  
>  “Chunks of you will sink down to seals / Blubber rich in mourning, they'll nosh you up  
>  Yes, they'll nosh the love away but it's fair to say / You will still haunt me”  
>  First acknowledgement from both of them that this might be unhealthy. Neither cares. First is Nate’s POV, second is Mark’s.
> 
> 9\. Lurk - The Neighbourhood  
>  “I want to be honest / I want to be bad  
>  (I want to destroy you / I want to move fast)  
>  I want the attention / I want all the cash  
>  I want all the ass / Is it too much to ask?  
>  (I want to be faithful / I want to be raw)  
>  I want to be ignorant / I want to know it all  
>  I want to die someday / I want to live long  
>  I want what I ask for / I get what I want”  
>  “(I'll fucking digest you / One kiss at a time)  
>  You wish I was yours / And I hope that you're mine.”  
>  Nathan’s never had attention like this before, and he’s intoxicated. Mark indulges him-- maybe too much.  
>  Lyrics in parentheses are Mark’s POV, rest is shared between them/more Nathan leaning.
> 
>  
> 
> 10\. Off to The Races - Lana Del Ray  
>  “My old man is, a tough man / But he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam  
>  And he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul”  
>  “God I'm so crazy, baby / I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving  
>  I'm your little harlot, starlet / Queen of Coney Island  
>  Raising hell all over town / Sorry 'bout it”  
>  “I need you, I breathe you, I'll never leave you  
>  They would rue the day / I was alone without you”  
>  Nathan’s POV, of course. Nathan is a handful and emboldened by Mark’s affection; living the true rich brat lifestyle now. The only thing that can tame him is Mark; held by a figurative leash. Sometimes the leash isn’t enough. Dependency has settled in deep; any moment he’s not under Mark’s guidance he feels like he’s dying.
> 
> Feelings - Maroon 5  
>  “I got these feelings for you / And I can't help myself no more  
>  Can't fight these feelings for you / No, I can't help myself no more”  
>  Nathan’s tired of fighting it, he has feelings and Mark needs to know. So he lets him know. (;
> 
> 12\. Touch Me - Spring Awakening  
>  “Touch me, all silent. / Tell me, please! all is forgiven.  
>  Consume my wine / Consume my mind  
>  I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh”  
>  Their first time together physically isn’t as rough as either expected it. It’s vulnerable, soft. Nathan smiles and there’s more kissing than anything else. He’s never been so happy in his whole life. Mark hates cuddling afterwards, but he can’t let go when he notices Nathan drifts off to sleep in his arms, smiling. He’s going to be the death of him. They’re going to be each others’ undoing.
> 
> 13\. Out of My League - Fitz & The Tantrums  
>  “Forty days and forty nights / I waited for a (guy) like you to come and save my life  
>  All the days I waited for you / You know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you”  
>  Nate’s POV. He’s in disbelief constantly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nothing Good Ever Lasts  
(and nothing ever remains healthy)  
aka Part C

> 14\. Evil - Interpol  
>  “You've come to love me lightly / Yeah you've come to hold me tight  
>  Is this motion everlasting / Or do shudders pass in the night?”  
>  Doubt starts to crop up. Nathan’s stopped taking his pills. His headspace is a mind field; insecurities rampant.
> 
> 15\. Judas - Lady Gaga  
>  Nathan isn’t stupid -- what he and Mark does is wrong. He loves him, though, and would give his life for him.
> 
> 16\. Holy Water - Astronautilus  
>  “Tell me, tell me what you want from me, I promise I provide  
>  I'll drink your poison, I'll keep you company, I'll serve you till I die”  
>  Another song to hint at how loyal they are to each other.
> 
> 17\. Our Love is God - Heathers  
>  “I worship you / I'd trade my life for yours  
>  They all will disappear / We'll plant our garden here  
>  Our love is god”  
>  I have a real boner over mutual loyalty/willing to die for each other, okay?
> 
> 18\. Fear the Fever - Digital Daggers  
>  “It wants to kill you / It wants to tear you apart  
>  It wants to thrill you / This vengeful love that I've got  
>  Wants to consume you”  
>  Mark’s POV.
> 
> 19\. Pretty When You Cry - Lana Del Rey  
>  “All the pretty stars shine for you, my love  
>  Am I the (boy) that you dream of?  
>  All those little times you said that I'm your (boy)  
>  You make me feel like your whole world”  
>  “All those special times I spent with you, my love  
>  They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs  
>  But I don't really mind, I've got my drugs and that  
>  Like my memories, I don't need that”  
>  For times when it was easier to drug him than console him.
> 
> 20\. Black Mambo - Glass Animals  
>  “Pump your veins / With gushing gold”  
>  Drugs drugs drugs (chanting)
> 
> 21\. Painkiller - Three Days Grace  
>  “I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer / Love me 'til it's all over, over  
>  'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on / The dose that you die on  
>  I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer”  
>  Mark’s POV.
> 
> Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey  
>  “It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you  
>  I'd follow you down down down; You're unbelievable  
>  If you're going crazy just grab me and take me  
>  I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere”  
>  Mark’s POV.  
>  “You're screwed up and brilliant  
>  And look like a million dollar man”  
>  Nate’s POV.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

They Never Took Us Alive  
aka Part D

> 23\. The Great Longing - LUH  
>  “No, it's the longing pressure / The great longing pressure when you say  
>  You are my lover, no you're not my friend  
>  We start when this ends, now this ends / Now this ends, now this ends”  
>  Nate’s POV.
> 
> 24\. Into the Light - In This Moment  
>  A song to listen to when you’re dying in each other’s arms; optimistic about finding each other in the next life and being healthier.  
>  “And I still believe in the good / And I still believe in the light  
>  And I wanna feel the sun / I wanna free you tonight”
> 
> 25\. Lover, Where Do You Live? - Highasakite  
>  “And if I ever see you again, my love / All I'm ever gonna do  
>  Is send shivers down that spine of yours”
> 
> 26\. Arms Tonite - Mother Mother  
>  I am so sorry I could not resist--
> 
> 27\. Partners in Crime - Set it Off  
>  “This is the night the young love died,  
>  Buried at each other's side,  
>  You never took us alive  
>  We swore that death would do us part  
>  So now we haunt you in the dark,  
>  You never took us alive,  
>  We live as ghosts among these streets,  
>  Lovers and partners  
>  Partners in crime”


End file.
